Magia
by Firefenix
Summary: Las cosas cambian, Voldemort no ataco la casa de los Potter esa noche de Hallowen y ahora ellos viven con su hijo, ¿pero que pasaria si se dieran cuenta de que las cosas eran diferentes?
1. Prologo

El castillo estaba en llamas, cientos de personas salían corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a un ejército de encapuchados entrando, y justo en medio de los terrenos estaba un mago alto y delgado con cara esquelética viendo su trabajo.

"Amo, las defensas están cayendo, pronto el castillo estará en su poder" un mago encapuchado se acerco al alto.

"Aun no, todavía falta que lo capturemos a el" la voz del mago alto era fría, como si muchos gatos arañaran pizarrones al mismo tiempo.

El otro mago salió corriendo hacia el castillo mientras que el alto observaba el fuego crecer y a la gente huir llena de miedo, poco a poco vio como sus magos avanzaban rápidamente por todo el castillo hasta que una explosión los detuvo, la mayoría salió volando por las ventanas pero el mago alto fue muy rápido y logro aminorar la caída de casi todos… al menos a los que él quería salvar.

"Estas yendo demasiado lejos Tom" una voz resonó por todos los terrenos, era tan fuerte que hizo temblar el agua del lago.

"Es Voldemort maldito anciano, se ve que ya no recuerdas nada Dumbledore" Voldemort le regreso el grito desde su lugar.

"Detente ahora o no tendré piedad" Grito Dumbledore.

"No la tengas y mejor dime donde se esconden los Potter" Voldemort lanzo un hechizo explosivo contra el castillo lo que hizo que un buen pedazo se desprendiera.

"Suficiente" Varios destellos blancos salieron en todas direcciones, al principio Voldemort pensó que eran simples hechizos pero después se dio cuenta que eran cientos de patronus saliendo desde una misma dirección.

"¡No lo permitiere!" Voldemort preparo los hechizos para destruir a los patronus pero antes de que pudiera mover su varita tuvo que defenderse de un hechizo que le había lanzado el viejo Dumbledore.

"Aquí acaba Tom, este será tu ultimo minutó" Dumbledore levanto la varita listo para atacar "Ahora hare lo que debía de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, acabar contigo Tom"

"Inténtalo" Dumbledore lanzo su hechizo pero fue demasiado lento y Voldemort lo golpeo primero con un rayo de luz verde, matándolo al instante.

"¡Maldición!" Grito Voldemort furioso.

"Pero señor, Usted mato a Dumbledore, al mago más poderoso ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?" le pregunto una maga de pronunciada figura y cabello negro.

"Era una distracción, él quería que los patronus escaparan y se dejo morir para darles una oportunidad a los Potter" Voldemort lanzo varios hechizos furiosos hacia el cielo hasta que uno dio contra algo que cayó a una gran velocidad a sus pies, era un fénix de color plateado que abrió la boca y murmuro una simple palabra "Desaparezcan"

Diez años después….

"Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea ir vestido así al colegio" dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

"Claro que si, verte formal es algo importante para que la gente te respete y te vea como alguien mejor" Una mujer hermosa y pelirroja le acomodaba la corbata al chico.

"Lily, déjalo en paz, lo molestaran en la escuela" un hombre idéntico al chico (a excepción de los ojos) estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta observándolos.

"Claro que no, Harry Potter debe verse bien para su primer día de clases, James" Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la boca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empiezo otro fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste la propuesta, no he dejado ninguno de mis otros fics, simplemente tuve una idea y decidí plasmarla, espero que les guste y que me dejen Reviews, recuerden pasar por la lanza de Longinos, la oscuridad interior y Jinchuriki, un fic de Naruto.


	2. 1 Harry Potter era un chico normal

Harry Potter era un chico normal, que vivía en un vecindario normal en la normal ciudad de México, sus padres normales y el habían llegado a la ciudad cuando el era un bebe, al parecer sus padres decidieron probar ambientes completamente diferentes (o normales) para que el se desarrollara y creciera como otro niño normal del mundo.

Pero el siempre soñaba que era alguien más, desde una estrella de futbol, un rockero, un gran empresario joven, un superhéroe y muchas cosas más, mucho de su tiempo lo gastaba imaginando aventuras increíbles en las cuales él era el protagonista pero lo malo para el era que simplemente eran fantasías y que nunca se harían realidad.

"Vamos hijo, debo llevarte a tu primer día de clases en la secundaria, no querrás perdértelo por nada" le dijo su padre, James Potter, usando una enorme sonrisa la cual le inspiraba un poco de confianza pero no mucha.

"Te veré en la escuela a las dos para recogerte, y después pasaremos por tu hermano, Leon" su madre, Lily Potter, miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar sin éxito al pequeño Potter.

"Leon ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto James, inmediatamente una voz infantil le contesto.

"Ya voy" Harry escucho como alguien baja las escaleras y poco después vio a su hermano, era solo dos años menor que él y casi eran de la misma estatura, algo de lo cual culpaba a sus padres todos los días era que le dieran tan poca estatura.

"Leon, recuerda que debemos de estar aquí en punto, no podemos atrasarnos mucho, la puntualidad es esencial para causar una buena impresión en las…" y justamente en ese momento James se dio cuenta que sus hijos ya estaban en el auto esperándolo.

"Nunca te harán caso" le dijo Lily con una dulce sonrisa, James le dio un beso muy tierno de despedida y salió a reunirse con sus dos hijos.

"Papá, llegaremos tarde a la escuela ¡Apúrate!" Grito Leon, quien junto a su hermano ya estaba en el auto.

"Que quisquillosos son" susurro James mientras metía la llave en el encendido y ponía a andar el auto en dirección a la escuela de sus hijos.

En el camino de ida a Harry no le gustaba hablar, prefería observar el camino que ya había visto cientos de veces, pero aun así lo encontraba fascinante, no sabía porque, era la sensación de que había algo nuevo, de que él era un extraño que exploraba un mundo diferente, esas sensaciones eran las que lo hacían sentir como si él no debería estar ahí.

Dejaron a Leon en la primaria y se dirigieron a la secundaria, que estaba a varias calles de ahí, a Harry no le gustaba quedarse a solas con su padre porque el siempre quería hablar con él sobre él y a él no le gustaba eso.

"¿Cómo estas Harry?" empezó su padre.

"Bien"

"Te va a ir bien en esta escuela, te lo aseguro"

"Ok"

"¿Traes todas tus cosas?"

"Sí"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si" Harry dio un suspiro y vio que ya estaban en la entrada "¿Me abres la puerta?"

"Claro hijo" James oprimió un botón y las puertas se abrieron, Harry le dijo un "Hasta luego" frio a su padre y salió, dejando a su padre un poco dolido y confundido sobre si su hijo lo odiaba o no.

El día paso como cualquier otro, aunque fue un primer día lo único que fue interesante fueron las presentaciones de los maestros ante el nuevo grupo de secundaria, algunos locos, otros normales, unos estrictos y otros más relajados.

En cuestión a sus nuevos compañeros no había mucho que contar, Harry realmente era poco social y no hacia amigos, siempre pasaba sin ser visto, casi nadie sabía su nombre, y realmente el estaba acostumbrado a ser un don nadie, clásico.

Cuando su madre lo recogió pudo ver a su hermano en la parte trasera, al parecer había llorado ya que tenia marcas de la lagrimas en todo su rostro.

"Tu hermano se cayó y se raspo la rodilla" le dijo su Lily, su madre, sin que el preguntara.

"¿Estas bien? "Le pregunto Harry a su hermano.

"Si…" sollozo león, Harry prefirió ya no decirle nada más, miro hacia abajo y vio una mancha de sangre en la rodilla donde debería de haber piel.

"Llegando a casa lo curare y después comeremos, ¿está bien Harry?" le pregunto su mamá mientras intentaba esquivar a dos autos.

"Si, claro" respondió Harry y volteo hacia la ventana para disfrutar el paisaje de regreso.

En la mañana hacías 10 minutos desde la casa a la escuela pero en la tarde la ciudad de México era muy turbulenta, casi todos parecían ir hacia el mismo lugar y era normal, la ciudad era la más grande del mundo y tenía alrededor de 10 millones de habitantes además contando otros 10 millones que trabajan en la ciudad, era algo muy loco.

Después de una hora y media llegaron a su casa, su madre se apresuro a curar a su hermano y en quince minutos más comenzaron a comer, una comida sencilla de filete asado y verduras, después de que terminaron Harry se fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama.

"Otro día aburrido" dijo Harry al vacio "Una vida aburrida sin nada que hacer, una rutina interminable, nada interesante, esa es la gran vida del genial Harry Potter"

"No se oye tan mal como tú crees" le respondió la voz de una niña.

"Claro que sí, yo quisiera estar teniendo alguna aventura, ser alguien importante, que la gente me conozca" Harry le respondió a la voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado.

"Ya llegara el momento" la voz soltó una risita "Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba conectada?"

"Simple, deje la computadora prendida y además revise en mi otra cuenta para ver si estabas conectada con mi palm" Harry se levanto y movió el ratón de la computadora y la pantalla se encendió, dejando ver un cuadro de dialogo con una muchacha la cual tenía su foto en su perfil, tenia cabello y ojos color café y unos dientes delanteros bastante grandes.

"Listo, en fin, ¿ya planeas decirme donde estas?, yo ya te dije que estoy en Inglaterra" la niña sonaba un poco coqueta y tierna.

"No, ya te dije que la única condición que acepto mi padre para que yo tuviera esta computadora era que nunca le dijera a nadie donde vivo y créeme, si me gusta obedecer" Harry comenzó a jugar un juego en línea muy popular, era el único lugar donde él podía ser famoso.

"Esta bien" la chica no hablo por varios minutos hasta que retomo la conversación "¿Algo interesante de tu nueva escuela que contar?"

"Nada Hermione, todo igual y aburrido, ¿y tú?" pregunto por cortesía.

"Nada, igual que tu, somos un par de aburridos en un mundo aburrido" resoplo Hermione.

Después de eso ninguno hablo, Harry estaba aburrido y prácticamente solo daba vueltas con su personaje sin nada que hacer, todo era aburrido, como siempre, tan aburrido que se volvía aburrido y repetitivo decir que es aburrido pero es verdad.

Al bajar para cenar se encontró a su padre dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano que ya parecía mejor, sonreía y tenía un enorme parche en la rodilla.

"Harry ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?" pregunto su padre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí

"Bien, nada sobrenatural, todo normal" respondió con apatía y le dio una abrazo a su padre.

"Me alegro bastante" le susurro al oído con el tono más alegre que pudo, pero eso no ayudo a Harry.

La cena fue tranquila, como siempre veían la televisión mientras comían y nadie decía nada, cosa que a Harry le gustaba, y la programación de la noche era de comedia así que inclusive se entretenía, aunque no dejaba de ser una rutina.

Al terminar subió a su cuarto, se acerco a la computadora para hablar un poco con Hermione pero esta no estaba conectada, sin nada que hacer se la pasó navegando en la red con cualquier página que veía y lo entretuvo por un rato hasta que se arto y se fue a la cama.

Si había algo del día que más le gusta a Harry era esa media hora en la que el tardaba en dormirse, esa media hora le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar historias fantásticas y vivirlas, ser desde un superhéroe hasta el salvador de la humanidad, alguien famoso, que todos sepan tu nombre, sobre alguna profecía sobre el o cosas así, lo malo era que esa media hora pasaba rápidamente y mientras imaginaba mundos inimaginables siempre se quedaba dormido.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de enfrente, una sombre se alzaba en la noche, esta figura estaba de pie en el borde del edificio mirando hacia una ventana en específico, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa negra que ocultaba su rostro en las sombras y no dejaba ver su identidad.

El hombre levanto los brazos y se retiro la capa, dejando ver un cabello largo grasoso y una nariz aguileña y una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo se podía ver en los niños pequeños, el sujeto abrió la boca y susurro dos palabras que resonaron en el abismo que estaba en frente de el.

"Te encontré".

-------------------------------------------

Perdón por haberme tardado en traerles el primer capítulo pero tengo que estudiar, también quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para comentar unas cosas, más que nada sobre las criticas que tuve, realmente no las leí porque prefiero no sugestionarme y cambiar la historia original, también les recuerdo que a lo mejor sintieron muy rápido el prologó y lo que pasa es simple, solamente quería que vieran que había pasado, sin llegar a detalles en los personajes ni en nada por el estilo, espero que les guste y si no están libres de criticar, pero en la web donde se publica este fic y no en otro lado, porque no me da tiempo de ver otras páginas, en serio, cualquier crítica es recibida y con una sonrisa.


End file.
